This invention relates to retaining walls and particularly to walls constructed of precast stretchers having four basic configurations that may be used to construct retaining wall faces, end walls and corners, all of which are interlocked together by vertical tie rods in each of the two support heads that are separated by a constant spacing on each stretcher.
The stretchers are comprised of suitably reinforced concrete. They have retaining bodies with generally elongated cross-sections which are cast together with the support heads. The principal stretcher that is used nearly exclusively for the front face of the retaining wall will be referred to as the "full stretcher" and is designed to be installed in staggered courses to form the wall. A somewhat similar stretcher and staggered courses are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,864, particularly in FIG. 5 thereof.
While staggered courses of stretchers provide rigidity and strength to the retaining structure, they are not particularly suited to the construction of end walls and to the corners between face walls and end walls. Therefore, the present invention provides not only the full stretchers for staggered base wall constructions, but also provides a stretcher, referred to as a "right-hand stretcher"that is approximately three-fourths the length of the full stretcher and connects between a course of full stretchers and the wall corner; a "one-half" and "one-third" stretcher that are approximately one-half the length of the full stretcher and which are used as building blocks to interconnect between end sections, corner sections, or other stretchers to provide the desired structure.